It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lifting device that can lift and support a load.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device that supports a load via a fork, surface, hook, or container.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that can be used to transport a load over a wide range of obstacles.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device that can be used as a stable variable height work surface including the means for securing a workpiece to the same.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a device that can be used to replace a hand truck, a lifting table, a portable work bench, a pallet jack, a hoist, a utility cart, and a wheelbarrow.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that is cost effective.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device that requires a minimum number of simple elements to achieve its purpose.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device that is capable of being folded.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a device that is structurally efficient and lightweight.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a device that is an efficient means of lifting a load.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide such a device that has a self-contained power source with a manual backup.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a device that provides a high degree of safety.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device that can be folded for storage and transportation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that can be used by a consumer with minimal technical background.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.